Shadows
by Shinobi Darkbeak
Summary: Part 6 is know up i'll try get another chapter up soon well enjoy
1. Shadows Part 1

Shadows

Part 1

"The Promise,"  
  
Note: This is a A.U. fic this fic takes place in a different time so the ducks have never really met.  
  
Up in the snow-mountains in the remote regions of Puckworld were only a few lived in small villages at the top was a fortress below the fortress was the training grounds for the many trainee's that would become Royal Guards below the training grounds was a small village not too far from there was the town were all the villager would go into town to trade, or to buy food and other items some people choose to stay on the other side of the mountain away from civilisation there too was a training ground but for a different style from the Royal Guard the Guards were Samurai while the others trained in the art known as Ninjitsu the two were always constantly fighting with each other for as far back as their history went back  
  
Four cloaked figures walked through the town the hood hid the figures face from sight the other three cloaked figures walked behind the smaller cloaked figure the smaller cloaked figure looked around at taking in the scenery around them as people were selling, haggling and trading supplies, fresh fruit, different kinds of food and different kinds of cloth each of from their stalls as they went around their daily routines

"Stay close kid," said the other cloaked figure

"Shintaro?" began the younger cloaked figure

"What is it kid?" replied the other cloaked figure "Is something the matter?"

"No I was just wondering... wondering why we are here?"

"We have to collect some supplies that's why," replied Shintaro, the smaller cloaked figure nodded in reply, suddenly the crowds around them went quiet as they separated apart clearing the streets the small cloaked figure looked around confused by what was going on "Hey kid look out!" called Shintaro as he pulled the small cloaked figure out of the way just as a hove of a horse came crashing down to the ground just where the small figure had been standing seconds ago the Royal guard glared down at the four cloaked figures

"Am sorry!" exclaimed the small cloaked figure

"Cut the kid some slack Shintaro she didn't know," said one of the others, she lowered her head

"You should watch your back kid you know that!" he snapped

"I said I was sorry," she sniffed lightly she looked up when a carriage passed by them a she noticed a someone peak out from behind a small curtain

"It's the Royal Guard," began the other one

"Not to mention the Empress," added the fourth one

"Saya take the kid," ordered Shintaro "Go take her home,"

"Hey Shintaro do you think that's wise I mean like come on there's a lot we've gotta get back to the village...?" questioned the fourth one

"No I don't, Takashi," stated Shintaro

"Come on," the crowds began to return to what they had been doing before

"I don't wanna go home!" complained the young girl

"Come on kid you know there's no changing Shintaro's mind when he's like this," sighed Saya, he glared at her Saya just shrugged "Lets go," the two of them began to walk down the street

"Shintaro do you think that was such a good idea you know Shinjitsu's forces have been more active than usual?" began Takashi

"They'll be fine let's just get the supplies and head back," sighed Shintaro as he quickened his pace they soon arrived at merchants place where a cart of goods were waiting for they handed over the money and began to head back  
****

Later that night they had been walking for hours know the sun was beginning to set

"Was that really the Empress?" asked the little girl

"Well it is possible or it could have been a decoy," replied Saya, she looked over to the young girl as she watched as she watched the child jumped onto a stone barrier of bridge stretching out her arms for balance she jumped into the air landing on the other side with ease without losing any balance, "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering," replied the child "I've never been to the city that's all,"

"Really?" questioned Saya

"Yeah," replied the child

"Hey kid did you hear that?" asked Saya looking over her shoulder, the child stopped in her tracks listening to see if could hear anything around her she looked over her shoulder

"Yeah I did," she replied suddenly she heard a twig snap "Over there!" suddenly without warning Saya threw something in the direction of the sound they heard someone cry out in pain she sprinted over to were the cry came from the child stayed back she quickly turned around jumping out the way just a sword hit the ground where she had been standing she growled lowly

"Hey come back here you stupid kid!" snapped the large Drake wearing armour  
  
"Am not a stupid kid!" stated the child as she drew a Kodachi Sword from her belt and lunged forward at the Drake slashing him just below the knee cap he roared in anger as he stumbled to get his balance

"YOU BITCH!!" he roared as he chased after, Saya's eyes widened as she just managed to avoid the sword that came towards her face she quickly drew her sword and deflected the blade she ducked out of the as the blade came down on her for the second attack she then lunged forward running the sword threw the Drake that had attacked her she twisted it around in his stomach before pulling the blade from his stomach blood began spray out from the wound before he fell to the ground she growled before she went to help the child

"Shit where'd she go?" she thought out loud she looked around for the young child suddenly she heard a blood curdling scream she ran off in the direction of the scream when she got there she found the bloody corpse of the Drake that had chased after the child she looked up to see the child sitting on the ground loosely holding the Kodochi sword in her left hand the blade was covered in blood

"Saya!" she gasped, Saya ran over to the child she knelt down beside her

"Are you okay?" asked Saya looking the child over

"Yeah, are you?" replied the child

"Yeah am fine," she smiled as she nodded in reply "Come on let's get back its getting late..." they both got up and ran back to the village  
  
****

It was just past midnight Saya was just about to go to bed when she heard footsteps on the roof of small house she lived in she walked out of the house she jumped onto the roof quietly she frowned seeing it was the kid

"Hey there... What are you doing up here?" asked Saya

"I couldn't sleep," replied the child

"Are feeling okay?" asked Saya

"No am fine," she replied "I just can't sleep am not as tired as I thought I was,"

"Still thinking about earlier?" she questioned, the child looked over her shoulder

"I guess so..." she sighed

"It hurts doesn't it your first always hurts the most to feel the blood of someone else's blood on your hands," explained Saya solemnly, she put a hand on the young girls shoulder trying to comfort the child, "Hey look if you want you can stay with me tonight okay...?" the young girl looked up at her slightly as she stood up

"I don't know," she replied softly as she lowered her head she balled up her hands tightly, Saya frowned slightly she let out a light chuckle "What?" questioned the young girl confused to as why Saya was laughing at her

"Its just I've never seen that side of you before..." she explained "You look so confused, you usually sure of what you want to do," she grew a bit concerned when she saw the sad look in the young girls eyes "Is something wrong?"

"Its just I... well everyone that's ever cared for me has always ended up dead... and its all my fault," she explained the last of her words dropped to a whisper "I don't want your blood on my hands too..." Saya caught the young girl just as she fell to her knees she wrapped her arms around the young child

"You don't have to worry kid am not going anywhere," whispered Saya into the child's ear

"I won't let you even promise that," replied the child just above a whisper, as she slowly closed her eyes before she fell asleep, Saya carefully pick the child up and jumped down from the rooftop she opened up the door to small home she lived in she closed the door behind her she walked into the bedroom she knelt down on the floor she pulled back the covers of the bed on the floor she lay the child down on the bed and covered her up she stroked the young girl's hair as she watched her carefully sleep for a few minutes before she went to get the spare bed she laid it out on the floor she pulled back the covers she took one last glance at the child

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you kid," she whispered before she closed her eyes to go to sleep  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Note: Saya is pronounced like "Sai-ya", Ninjitsu is the art of the Ninja hence the word Ninjitsu, and a Kodachi is a small sword that is about 24 inches long, they usually come in pairs.


	2. Shadows Part 2

Shadows

Part 2

"Kurenai,"  
  
Early the next morning the child slowly got up rubbing her eyes she look around her surroundings they were different she turned to see Saya just waking up she stood up after putting the sleeping bag type bed away on a shelf in the corner of the room

"Hey kid you up?" asked Saya, she turned her head to side to see the child walk up to her

"Yeah am going out," replied the child

"Aren't you going for a bath first?" questioned Saya

"Yeah," she simply replied "Why?"

"Cause you know the Master," replied Saya

"Yup I guess see ya..." sighed the child she quickly grabbed a towel before she ran out of the house, Saya sighed as she got up she put the bed on top of the other bed on the shelf she picked up her clothes and a towel headed out after the child

Later that morning the young girl and Saya were to meet at their Master's home along with Shintaro and Takeshi about yesterday

"...Why is it you came home separately yesterday?" he questioned they never looked up at him "Well are you going to answer?" the child looked up slightly nervously, he looked at her she winced slightly as she lowered her head "MALLORY!!" he snapped slamming his staff on the ground frightening the child she fell back "ANSWER KNOW?!" she squeaked lightly she swallowed as she got her bearings back before she answered

"Shintaro told us to go back..." she replied, Shintaro narrowed his eyes at her growling lowly at her she lowered her head

"Brat!" he muttered, their Master glared at him, Shintaro looked up at their Master

"She was not paying attention as usual Master!" stated Shintaro "I will not stand for insolence on my team and I..." a sudden sharp pain to the side of his face as their Master smacked him across the face with his staff he instinctively put his hand to his face just to his hand he yelped he want to rub his hand but knew it would only end the same way

"You should have learned from the last time Shintaro!" he snapped "Why'd you split your team up when you know that Shinjitsu's forces have been more active lately around the town?!"

"I know, am sorry Master it won't happen again... I promise," spoke Shintaro in a firm tone as he bowed his head

"Is there anything else you would like to inform me of?" questioned their Master, they remained silent, Mallory looked over at Saya but Saya didn't notice "Fine then," he sighed "Your all dismissed," they bowed their heads and stood up the all walked out of the home Mallory lowered her head she looked up at Saya she then ran off, Saya lowered her head feeling guilty for not saying anything she was about to go after her when Shintaro stopped her

"Hold it!" he ordered "Saya where do you think your going?" he questioned she looked at him she could see the anger in his eyes

"I have to talk to Mallory that's all," she replied she pulled her arm free of his grip

Mallory ran as fast as she could she ran through the forest she didn't know why she just continued to run as fast as she could until she came to a clearing she suddenly noticed it had went silent all of a sudden she looked around she closed her eyes as she tried to catch her breath she opened her eyes she walked on a little more further she paused to find herself in a graveyard of unmarked graves she slowly walked passed the many graves she stopped not to far from a unmarked grave she looked at it staring off into space she closed her eyes she balled up her hands "Am such an idiot!" she muttered as she fell to her knees she opened her eyes slightly

"Mallory," said someone from behind Mallory didn't look up she knew it was Saya, Saya knelt down behind her she put a hand on her shoulder but the younger girl pulled away "Are you okay?"

"Shouldn't we've told the Master about what happened?" she asked

"Mallory you were only defending yourself if you didn't do something he would of," explained Saya as she knelt down behind the young girl she wrapped her arms around the young girl she rested her head on Mallory's head

"I know that but it shouldn't have happened..." she replied the last of the sentence was in a whisper

"A Ninja must become accustomed to blood..." she sighed "I know it's hard I still remember my first kill it was hard but I got over it you will too," Mallory looked up at the older girl "Mallory tell me something is that the first time you've seen blood?" Mallory shook her head "Who's was it do you remember...?"

"How could I not remember I just watched as it happened..." replied Mallory feeling guilty

"We've lost a lot of friends and family in that senseless war back then..." she rested her hand on Mallory's shoulder "But we can't do anything for them know all we can do is live for them," Mallory nodded her head slightly looking down at the dirt ground beneath her she stood up

"Your right," she said breaking the sudden silence, she looked up at Saya "Lets go," Saya smiled down at the young girl and nodded they both began to walk back to the village together

Later at practice Saya was sitting on the roof of her home watching the kids trained they continued to train till late that night they had just began their stealth training she watched Mallory jump from not to high rooftop before jumping to a higher rooftop she watched as the young girl she watched as the girl crouched down looking around she watched as the young girl jumped down just behind a dummy she watched as the girl took the head off the dummy with the Kodachi swords

'Nice...' she thought to herself she watched as the girl jumped from wall to wall then sprang from the wall onto a rooftop

"She's good," said, the instructor nodded in agreement

"Your right she'll make a great Kunoichi yet," they watched the girl go through her trial with ease taking out each of the dummies as if they were real enemies Saya frowned when the young child disappeared

"Where'd she go?" she muttered as she looked around

"She's just... disappeared..." they heard a light chuckle behind them

"She is there," said someone from behind them they turned around to their Master standing there "She's a great fighter as well as good with stealth attacks... she's learned how to cloak her movements, she can move so fast that her movements are undetected by the naked eye," he explained, Mallory suddenly appeared on top of the tallest house on the rooftop the moon shown down from the sky illuminating dark night, their Master looked up at rooftop, Saya and the Instructor frowned slightly, they both turned around to see the young girl standing there in the moonlight she then jumped down to the ground below landing on her feet she laughed as she ran over to Saya  
  
"Did ya see me Saya?!" she questioned happily

"Yeah you did great Mallory," replied Saya as she lifted Mallory up into the air

"Yes you did great Mallory," said their Master "Don't you agree Kiroka...?" he said turning to the instructor

"Yeah you're right," she agreed as she walked over to the young child stroking her hair

"You need a name Mallory is a child's name..." Mallory tilted her head to the side slightly

"A new name?" she asked

"Yes that's right," replied Saya as she smiled down at her "Did you really think Saya was my real name?"

"Its not?" questioned Mallory confused, Saya shook her head their Master walked over to them he put a hand on her head she looked up at him confused as he thought for a moment then he then finally spoke up

"Kurenai," he said "Your new name is Kurenai,"

"Kurenai?" questioned Mallory

"Yes that's right," he replied

"You will use this name in place of your birth name, you should just forget about your birth name for now on,"

"Eh...right..." she replied lowering her head slightly

"You should rest know tomorrow morning will be a long day for you," explained their Master, she nodded before she walked off back home, Saya saw wary movements of the young child "Saya I want you to look after her and help her out, she needs someone to look out for her and besides isn't about time you had an apprentice anyway?"

"Uh...yeah... I guess I have been thinking about it lately," she replied as she turned to look at him she slightly looked at the ground "I was going to ask you,"

"I figured as much, you've grown fond of the child as if she was your own sister," he said as he smiled he nodded as he folded his arms in front of him, "Take good care of her, Saya I expect good things from her in the future its up too you make sure her training goes well,"

"Eh yeah..." she yawned lightly she looked up at the night sky

"Its getting pretty late isn't," smiled Kiroka as she put a hand on Saya's shoulder

"Yeah I guess," she sighed

"You should get some rest too there point of having tired Ninja's," he said before he headed back to his home, Kiroka looked over at Saya

"Is something wrong Saya?" she asked noticing the worried look on Saya's face

"No nothings wrong am just tired," she replied "I'll talk to the kid tomorrow,"

"Well good night Saya," smiled Kiroka

"Yeah you too Kiroka," replied Saya they both went their separate way as they head for their homes to rest

The next morning the young girl that was once known as Mallory now known as Kurenai, she had spent most of the night awake, she knew that she would one day she would have to forget about her birth name, but she didn't figure it would be that soon she closed her eyes then she slowly opened her eyes as she said the new name just below a whisper "Kurenai..." she whispered then her train of thought was cut short by the sound a knock on the door of the small room that she lived in, the house was filled with multiply rooms where all the young trainees lived each of them had their own room that they stayed in, she stood up she slide open the wooden door "Saya what are you doing here?" she asked looking up at Saya

"Is it all right if I come in?" she asked

"Eh yeah," she stepped aside to allow Saya to walk in she sat down on the wooden floor "So...what's up?" she asked

"Master Tanaka after you left ask me if I've been thinking about an apprentice..." began Saya, the younger girl tilted her head to the side "...and I have, he suggested that you be that apprentice... I was thinking about it and I thought would probably pretty great if ya..." she was cut off when the younger girl ran over to her and hugged her tightly

"Sure," she said

"Great..." she half laughed as she ruffled up the young girl's hair "He said you should live with me for know on so I can start training you for field missions," she explained as she looked down at the young girl as she picked up a few things she had Saya noticed that the young girl didn't possess that many things compare to some of the other kids in the village, she guessed that material objects didn't matter to the young girl she watched as the young girl ran by her she smiled

"Come on lets go!" called the young girl Saya quickly got up and followed the young girl

"Hey watch what your doing..." she called to the young girl she closed her eyes tightly when she heard the crash the young girl had tripped up over the bed Saya sighed as she went to help her up she laughed softly "Well ya can't say I didn't warn ya," she knelt down and pick some of the stuff up "Here let me help you... are you okay?"

"Yeah," she replied "Lets go!" she got up and ran off out the house with the rest of the stuff Saya shook her head as she got up as she went to catch up the young girl

Later that night Saya sat up on the roof of the house eating her dinner she turned to the young girl beside her she watched as she eat her dinner

"So Kurenai... that's a pretty cool name don't ya think?" asked Saya breaking the silence between them

"I guess..." she replied as she stared down at her dinner

"Are you really that upset you knew it would come one day that you'd have to change your name..." questioned Saya "Its only to protect yourself during missions so no one really knows your true identity,"

"I guess it makes sense..." she simply replied as she shrugged her shoulders

"So is it all right if I call ya Kurenai... or do you still want me to call you Mallory?"

"I don't care," she sighed as she finished her dinner she picked up the plate and stood up she jumped from the roof she walked back into the home Saya frowned slightly she picked up her plate and jumped down and walked into the house after the younger girl

"Mallory am sorry please come on stop being so stubborn..." she sighed as she quickly caught her before she ran off "Listen here's the deal okay... how about this I'll call you Mallory I know that the Kurenai maybe hard name too accept but you'll only need to use it on missions that's all,"

"Really?" she asked

"Yes," Saya replied simply

"So what's your real name?" asked Mallory as she looked up at her Saya gently stroked Mallory's hair

"My real name... am afraid I've forgotten my real name Mallory... it's been so long since I've used it that I forgot it," she replied softly as she moved the hair from Mallory's eyes gently "If I ever remember I'll tell ya okay?"

"Okay,"  
  
A few months later it was quiet night or so it seem, everyone in the small village had fallen asleep except for the guards who had the night shift of guarding the village one of the guards yawned tiredly

"Man am hungry," he thought out loud as he stretched his arms suddenly a muffled cry he ran off to find the source when he did he had no time to react before it happened the owner of the sword swung the blade slicing off his head the owner of the blade stared blankly down at the body he turned to his friend behind him

"Its time, signal the others..." ordered the Ninja "We attack know!"  
  
To Be continued...  
  
Note: Kurenai is Japanese for Crimson


	3. Shadows Part 3

**Shadows**

**Part 3**

"**Attack,"**

'**I watch as the sun sets,**

**the sky turns crimson,**

**before it turns to nothingness,**

**the blood of the fallen I could have helped,**

**Instead I watch...**

**unable to help...**

**unable to do nothing...**

**why I stood there,**

**I don't know...**

**all I know is...**

**I see only darkness...'**

**Saya snapped awake to the sound of the scream she looked over to Mallory who was already up she crouched down beside her **

"**You heard it too didn't you?" she whispered to Mallory, Mallory just nodded in reply "We've got to warn the others...!" **

"**Yeah... but..." Mallory cut off by the crash the door exploded into flames the two of them had just managed to get out as an the place went up in flames screams and cries of pain could be heard from all around them **

"**We've gotta move fast! Mallory go to the tower and sound the alarm!" ordered Saya she looked over at the younger duck who seem to be in a state of shock "MALLORY!!" the young girl turned to looked up at her "You've gotta sound the alarm!" **

"**What about Master Tanaka?" questioned Mallory**

"**I'll go make sure he's fine you just sound that alarm!" **

"**Right!" Mallory quickly jumped from roof to roof Saya watched as the young girl set off to do what was needed Saya jumped from roof to roof she quickly made her way there she jumped down from the rooftops of the home where Master Tanaka lived that had been engulf in flames**

"**Master Tanaka?!" she called over the sound of cracking wood she quickly ran into the burning home **

**Meanwhile Mallory made her way up the ladder she paused when she saw three enemies each of them carried bo's they were firing off several arrows at the villagers below she growled lowly hearing the cries of pain and suffering as the arrows pierced their flesh she closed her eyes trying to block out the screams few images of the past flashed through her mind she shook her head "NO!" she cried as she snapped back into reality she sprang up onto the platform then lashing out at one of them she jumped up into the air and slashed one archer's throats open she then she kicked the archer off the platform to the ground below**

"**Why you little...!" began the second archer but was cut off his as she slit his throat open blood sprayed from the wound she then spun around pulling the Kodachi from the archer's throat she the quickly lunged forward stabbing the Kodachi sword into the third one's chest she pulled the Kodachi sword from his chest she quickly jumped up into the air the Archer just stood in shock from the loss of blood she quickly decapitated the archer it took a few seconds before his head fell to the ground blood sprayed out of the still standing body before it fell to the ground still spraying out blood she wiped the blood that sprayed over her face with the back of her hand she then quickly turned around to sound the alarm to evacuate the village as well get those who could still fight up**

**Saya stumbled as she coughed the heat from the fire that was burning away at her skin under feathers was becoming unbearable it didn't help that her vision was swarming around her as she looked around for Master Tanaka **

"**Master where...are you?" she called she quickly stepped back just as part of the roof collapsed she then heard someone call out to her **

"**Saya!" called someone but the voice muffled by the sound of the cracking wood **

"**Master?" she called **

"**Saya!" cried a child's voice not too far away from where she stood**

"**Kira!" she made her way over to the where the child's voice called from "Am coming over to help you just hang on!"**

"**Saya am scared!" cried Kira "Please help me, daddy's hurt!" **

"**Oh no..." she muttered she jumped over a burning pile of roof debris she gasped lightly seeing when she caught a glimpse of Kira she ran over to the young girl "Are you okay?" **

"**Yeah..." replied Kira "But daddy's..." she quickly lifted the debris off of Master Tanaka he looked up at her with pleading eyes **

"**Saya... get Kira out first please..." Saya looked over at the young girl and nodded she quickly picked up the young girl **

"**Hang on!" she turned quickly to her Master "Hold on I'll be back to help you!" he nodded as he watched Saya get Kira out he began to cough the smoke was getting thicker and the fire was getting worse the roof and walls were falling apart, he put his hands over his beak trying to block out the smoke, Saya had just stumbled out of the burning house coughing and choking as was Kira **

"**Saya!" called Takeshi "Are you two okay?" he asked "Where's Master Tanaka?!" **

"**He's still in there I've gotta go help him!" she replied her voice was very dry Takeshi could see she was exhausted from the fire and smoke had gotten to her he looked at the house **

"**I'll go and get him you stay here Saya if you go in there it won't do you any good," he said "You should stay with Kira she needs you more right know," suddenly Mallory appeared she jumped down from the burning roof she stumbled slightly **

"**Mallory!" gasped Saya **

"**Saya are you okay?" asked Mallory seeing Saya's exhausted expression she turned to watch Takeshi run into the burning house "Takeshi!" she was about to run in after him when Saya stopped her from going any further looked over at her**

"**Mallory come here..." she breathed heavily Mallory quickly walked over to her "Look after Kira okay!" **

"**But Saya your..." but before Mallory could finish Saya had went into the burning house "SAYA!!" she called **

"**Mallory please don't leave me!" cried Kira as she pulled Mallory back Mallory turned to look at Kira "Saya will be fine..." **

"**Well what have we got here?" snarled a Drake, the two young girls turned around, Mallory stood in front of Kira to protect her **

"**Shinjitsu!" growled Mallory **

"**It looks like a couple of pint sized kids sir," said one of the bodyguards, Shinjitsu walked over to them he grinned down at them Mallory drew the two Kodachi swords she held them up in a defensive stance she growled lowly **

"**She's a spirited one ain't she sir?" pointed out the second one**

"**She sure is," agreed the first bodyguard **

"**Kira I want you to run as fast as you can and get away from here!" she whispered loud enough for Kira to hear, Kira's eyes widened slightly **

"**I can't just leave you," replied Kira **

"**I said get out of here know!" snapped Mallory, Kira ran off as Mallory quickly dealt with the two bodyguards Shinjitsu watched amused by the young duck's killing skills he snorted **

"**How pathetic to be defeated by a child..." he paused as he grinned evilly at her as he took a step forward towards her "...But I must admit your not bad for a child a great fighter indeed... tell me something... what's your name...?" he questioned as he drew his sword Mallory growled lowly the blade was stain with blood it glimmered in the light of the moon Mallory stood there the two Kodachi Swords at the ready **

"**My name is Kurenai!" stated Mallory firmly he stepped forward one step toward her **

"**Ah I see it suites you pretty well the colour of blood tell me something..." he paused for a second "Do you think you can really beat me child I won't be as easy as those pathetic losers you've slain," **

"**I don't take pleasure in killing like you do Shinjitsu!" she said in a low cold tone "You cold blooded murder! I'll make you pay for all the lives you've taken!" **

"**Foolish child," he snorted "Why is it I anger you child? A child as young as you shouldn't be as angry this... its not good for your health," he taunted as he swung the blade at her she quickly blocked the sword, he was a lot stronger than she was and he was gaining the upper hand pretty quickly she fell to one of her knees as she tried to push the blade away "That's right bow before me child its were you belong..." he kicked her in the stomach she cried out as the wind was knocked out of her she groaned lightly she slowly sat up her vision was a bit unfocused her eyes widened as the blade was inches away from her throat **

"**Go ahead kill me just like you did my family you sick bastard!" she growled lowly as she felt the tip of the sword's blade touch her throat he raised an eyebrow **

"**Such language for a child," he said in a mocking tone**

"**Please don't patronise me its really demeaning, would you just kill me already and be done with it," she stated he drew the blade away from her throat "What are you doing kill me and be done with it?" she looked up at him confused as she got to her feet **

"**KURENAI!!" called Takeshi as he ran over to her while Saya stayed with Tanaka, Mallory suddenly was roughly picked up by the throat "Let her go!" growled Takeshi as he threw himself into Shinjitsu, Mallory fell to the ground hard knocking her head hard off of a tree trunk she groaned lightly before she lost consciousness Takeshi quickly got up to his feet he quickly ran over to Mallory's side "Kurenai are you okay?!" he asked as he lifted her up but got no reply he moved a lock of her hair out of her face to see a large cut across her face blood trickled down from the wound he stood up Shinjitsu got to his feet growling at Takeshi "Only a coward would pick on a child Shinjitsu!" stated Takeshi, Saya looked around looking for Kira **

"**Saya where's Kira?" asked Master Tanaka**

"**I don't know... she probably ran off..." she replied "Oh no it looks as if Mallory's hurt," **

"**You should go help Takeshi I can take care of myself Saya," suggested Tanaka, Mallory groaned lightly as she opened her eyes slightly she tilted her head to the side as she looked up to see Takeshi**

"**Takeshi..." she began softly he looked down at her **

"**Are you okay?" he asked**

"**I'll be fine..." she replied he put her down on the ground she slowly got to her feet "Takeshi if you don't mind I'd like to fight with you I have my own score to settle with this bastard," he looked down at her he saw the determined look in her eyes **

"**You're a stubborn kid you know that Kurenai," he grinned she lifted up the two Kodachi swords "But you'd do a better job protecting Master Tanaka and Kira than helping me out," Mallory looked over to where Saya and Master Tanaka was she growled lowly knowing he was right **

"**Fine then," she replied "But you better come back alive Takeshi!" she sheathed the two swords and ran over to Saya and Master Tanaka, Shinjitsu snorted **

"**I've had enough!" he spat, Takeshi withdrew his sword as he prepared to fight Shinjitsu**

"**Mallory you should go on ahead and try and find Kira she couldn't of gotten far," ordered Saya **

"**I know where she went meet me just outside of borders to the north okay?" Saya nodded as she helped Tanaka up to his feet Mallory looked over to Takeshi that's when she noticed **

"**Where's Shintaro shouldn't he be helping out?" questioned Mallory**

"**I don't know maybe he's caught up in a fight somewhere or helping out the villagers," replied Saya "You'd better go know,"**

"**Yeah," she replied before she ran off, she ran as fast as she could through the forest she knew by now that village would have been abandoned from life the only thing that was there was spilled blood and the dead and the fatally wound that they could do nothing for them know she jumped over fallen objects that lay on the ground she quickened her pace, she skidded to a stop when heard a scream **

"**KIRA!!" she called she ran off in the direction of the scream "HANG ON AM COMING!!" she called as she tripped up falling hard to the ground she tumbled down a hill side she groaned as she quickly got to her feet when she heard of another scream "NO!" she growled "I've gotta go help her!" she quickened her pace she stopped in her tracks when she saw what was going on she growled lowly as she drew one of the swords from the sheaths she sprang up into the air she leaped on the attackers back "Kira close your eyes!" ordered Mallory before stabbing the sword into the back of the attackers neck she clenched her teeth tightly as she roughly pulled the sword's blade from his throat he somehow managed to stumbled to his feet as blood sprayed from the wound covering the two of them but most of the blood had sprayed over Mallory after she had jumped off him she stood protectively over Kira with the blade in front of her face in case of a second attack the drake fell back his blood still sprayed from the wound she walked over to the fallen body to see if she could find anything worth while stealing the blood splattered over her she tilted her head as she grabbed the pouch from his belt she looked inside it to find various things inside it she found a note she narrowed her eyes as she looked around the area she looked over to Kira "We gotta move Kira!" she grabbed the young girl's arm they began run off towards north of the village to where she said they would meet up with Saya and the others**

"**Mallory what's going on where are we going?" questioned Kira **

"**We're going to that place I told you about," replied Mallory as she let go of Kira's arm "Am going on ahead to scout around you just stay here I'll be back in a few," Kira watched as Mallory disappeared into the shadows she looked around her it was nearly pitch dark if it wasn't for the moon there would be no way for her to see where she going, Mallory perched herself on a tree branch as she looked around the clearing making sure it was safe but found nothing she jumped down from the tree branch she was about to run off when she saw something white appear from the darkened shadows she smiled happily "Heriko!" she called as she ran over to the white animal "Come on we've got to go and get Kira!" she ran off back in the direction she had came from Heriko followed on after her, Mallory soon stopped in her tracks "Kira!" called Mallory, Kira appeared from behind a tree Heriko soon came to a stop not too faraway Kira gasped at the sight of him "What's wrong we've gotta move?!" she quickly turned around to look at Heriko "Its okay Kira he won't hurt you!" Mallory exclaimed as she turned back "He's my friend come on," she dragged Kira over to Heriko "Get on...!" suddenly an arrow narrowly missed Mallory's face by mere inches "HERIKO GO AND DON'T LEAVE HER!!" she ordered Kira held onto Heriko tightly as he ran off Mallory looked around trying to find the source of the arrow she narrowed her eyes as she stepped to the side as another arrow passed by her she ran in the direction it came from she was about to attack the archer when she was ambushed she fell hard to the ground stubbing her beak on the ground the Kodachi swords were tossed aside out of her reach she slowly got to her knees she looked up to find a sword's blade at her throat it didn't take her long to see who it was she narrowed her eyes at the one with sword in at her throat four more of them suddenly appeared they all began to beat her up she cried out in agonising pain, after hearing the loud crack that was her ribs she tried to hold back the scream after hearing the loud crack suddenly another blow came the blow was so strong that it turned the cracked ribs into broken ribs she clenched her teeth in pain, she squinted her eyes open, suddenly thunder sounded in the dark night sky before the heavens opened up with a down pour of rain drenching the ground beneath her the ground was turning into wet a mucky marsh she slowly sat up holding her stomach one of them kicked her in the face she fell to the ground she lay on her back breathing heavily as the a second wave of kicks and punches were thrown she was too exhausted to block every blow as she curled up into a small ball she felt a foot being pressed against her stomach as she was forced to lay on her back, she could feel a lot of pressure on her broken ribs as she groaned lightly as she closed her eyes as she lost consciousness **

"**She's finished..." snorted one of them kicking Mallory into a deep mud puddle he lifted up his sword he was about to run the sword through her chest to finished the job completely when someone stopped him, he turned to look at the new comer he nodded "But if you want to kill her then do it,,,"**

"**I have score to settle with this bitch..." he growled lowly as he kicked her in the side a few times he drew his sword from its sheath he then rammed the sword threw her chest cutting away down to her stomach blood was staining the mud and grass beneath as she lay there motionless he spat in the young girl's face before he sheathed the sword and walked off the other four soon followed after him rain poured down on her motionless beaten and battered body, the surroundings had went silent so silent you could hear pin drop all that could really be heard was the sound of the rain and the thunder in the sky the sky was lighten up by lighting, with what strength she had left she opened up her eyes...**

'**I can feel the darkness drawing me closer...**

**I know my end is near...**

**My crimson covered hands tainted by the blood I have killed...**

**Unable to seek atonement...**

**My sins of the past will never rest...**

**It is why I don't see the light...**

**I see only the darkness...'**

**To Be Continued...**

**Note: both beginning and end statements are supposed to be suicide notes. When Samurai or Ninja committed suicide it was because they either failed their mission, and that their failure would be a burden on themselves and those they serve and protect so they would kill themselves... or that if they went on a mission and they knew it would be a kamikaze mission that they knew that they wouldn't be coming back from that mission.**


	4. Shadows Part 4

Shadows

Part 4

"Failed Attempt,"

Kira climbed off of Heriko's back she looked up at him worriedly when she noticed the concern in his red eyes, she knew he was worried about Mallory because she was worried about her too. She sat on the damp cold floor of the small cave that Heriko had found she lowered her head as she closed her eyes.

"Mallory," she whispered softly Heriko stood at the mouth of the cave to see if he could see Mallory he whimpered lightly as he narrowed his eyes when he saw two people heading their way, Kira stood up to see what he was growling at "It's okay they're friends!" she exclaimed he looked at her then ran off toward them.

"Hey look its Heriko!" exclaimed Saya, Tanaka nodded in reply "Where's Kira and Mallory? I thought they would be here by now…?" Kira ran over to them Saya looked at the young girl she frowned when she didn't see Mallory with her "Where's Mallory?" she asked getting worried that something had happened to her young apprentice, she saw saddened look in Kira's face "No!" she cried softly.

"We were attacked Mallory told me to go without her and told Heriko to stay with me… that was hours ago!" explained Kira

"No she was only a child!" whispered Saya she looked over to where they had just came from "I have to go find her!"

"Saya she maybe already dead its better you stay here for know," said Master Tanaka

"Am sorry," she replied she then ran off back into the forest to go look for Mallory.

"She's alive I just know it," said Kira "Saya won't rest till she finds Mallory even if she is dead or alive," just then Heriko ran off into the forest Tanaka watched him disappear into the forest he sighed as he looked down at Kira.

"Come on," he sighed "They'll come back sooner or later,"

Saya ran as fast as she could through the forest she turned to see Heriko running up beside her she nodded slightly he barked signalling to Saya to follow him she quickly followed him, Heriko stopped as he sniffed around he growled lowly when he couldn't pick up Mallory's scent he knew she had to be around somewhere nearby he remember he left her around about that area Saya watched him to see where he would go next

Shinjitsu sheathed his sword as he looked down at Takeshi he looked around at the burning village seeing nothing but destruction. He walked through the burned down village, bodies littered the ground either burning or bleeding heavily to death.

"I love the smell of death in the morning," he chuckled lightly he turned to one of his officers he "Where's Tanaka?" he questioned

"He got away," replied the officer

"What about the kid?" he questioned

"I saw that kid that you fought earlier help her get away," replied the officer, Shinjitsu growled lowly as he clenched his hands tightly "Don't you remember sir she ran off," he replied as he stepped back noticing Shinjitsu's anger getting the better of him "I think I'll leave know," he muttered

"FIND THAT KID!!" he yelled "AND MOVE OUT KNOW!!" they all went in search around "That kid will pay!"

"Emperor another village has fallen," said a messenger, the Emperor turn to look at the messenger, the messenger kneeled before him

"Which village?" he questioned firmly

"It was Tanaka's village the village has been burnt to the ground as was your orders,"

"Is there any survivors from the village?" he questioned

"None have been found although it would seem Tanaka maybe still alive how I don't know," he replied he lowered his head

"Remind me to talk to Shinjitsu about him letting Tanaka get away?" he growled

"Eh… yeah," he replied, the Emperor growled lowly

"Tell him I would like to see him when he gets back!" he said before headed out of the room and down the hallway the messenger stood up and left after the Emperor.

Back at the village Takeshi growled lowly as he pushed himself to this his feet he held his side in pain he looked around at the village to see nothing but ruins of what once stood there

"GOD DAMN IT!!" he growled he went to look for any survivors his eyes scanned each and every body for any signs of life. He closed his eyes as he walked over to the ruins of the house were all the kids had lived his eyes widened slightly at the blood shed, bloody and burned bodies of the dead children.

"Takeshi?" asked someone from behind him, he turned to see two of the children standing there they looked pretty beat up and exhausted

"Shinta, Toki," he exclaimed surprised that the two had survived the brutal slaughter Toki looked over at the others children she looked up at Takeshi with a lost and confused expression "Hey its okay Toki," he said softly he looked over at the Shinta "Is there anyone else left?" he asked

"I don't know," replied Shinta, "I think a few of the others got away earlier,"

"If they did they would of headed off north, I think that's where Kurenai, Saya, Kira and Master Tanaka went," he sighed as he glanced at Toki he stood up "We should see if anyone else survived," he said looking around what was left of the house that the kids once lived in. He carefully watched his step he knelt down as he lifted back what was left a carpet to pull up a trap door he saw something move "Hey its okay its me Takeshi,"

"Takeshi!" cried a child the child ran up to him wrapping her arms around him "What happened why did they attack us?!" she cried

"Sh… its going to be okay Rin everything's fine," he whispered "Is there anyone else down there?" he asked she shook her head, he lifted her up into his arms as he carried her over the weak floor boards being careful as he walked over to where Shinta and Toki stood, after a few hours of searching they hadn't found anyone else alive, so they began to head north.

"KURENAI!!" called Saya she knew could never forgive herself if anything happened to Mallory after all she was only a child of 7 years of age. She felt her stomach sink suddenly she didn't like the feeling she knew something had happened to Mallory. She looked up at the sky it was beginning to get lighter the sun would rise in a few hours the rain still poured down from the heavens, she saw something laying on the ground she growled seeing it was a Samurai warrior that worked for Shinjitsu "Kurenai where are you?" she whispered she suddenly heard Heriko howl she ran over to where the howl came from she stopped up at the top of a steep hill she gasped lightly seeing the blood trail going down the side of the steep hill, she skidded down to where Heriko was standing looking down worriedly she stumbled slightly, she quickly ran over to him she gasped "Oh god Mallory," she whispered as she carefully picked Mallory out of the mud puddle she lay in, she rested Mallory on the damp ground to see if she could find a pulse she sighed lightly when she found one but it was very weak she lifted Mallory up into her arms she looked at Heriko "Come on Heriko we've gotta go!" she called as she ran off back to where they had came from Heriko looked down at the puddle it was stained with blood he then quickly ran off after Saya.

Kira was sitting by the mouth of the cave waiting for them to return Tanaka sat behind her he put a hand on her shoulder she turned to look at him suddenly they heard barking, Kira quickly turned around to see Heriko run out of the forest soon followed by Saya she gasped lightly seeing Mallory in Saya's arms she quickly ran up to them she knelt damp floor of the cave.

"She's still alive," gasped Saya as she tried to catch her breath

"Here…" Tanaka took off the baggy shirt he wore and laid it down "This should keep her warm… she's in need of help we can't just stay here she'll die if we stay here any longer," he said as he inspected the wounds across Mallory chest and stomach as he drew back the shirt she was wearing "These a pretty deep…"

"She's lost an awful lot of blood," exclaimed Saya as she tore some of the material of the shirt wrapped around the deep wounds she used the rest to wrap Mallory up to keep her warm "The Tohakawi village isn't far from here we could take her there and ask if they would help her," Saya lifted Mallory up into her arms

"You should go on ahead get her there as fast as you can Saya," suggested Tanaka

"But I can't just leave you…"

"She needs help Heriko will accompany us to the village while you go on ahead," she nodded then ran off toward the village "Come on Kira," Heriko looked at Kira he allowed her to climb onto his back.

Later at that night Shinjitsu walked through the doors he knelt down before the Emperor.

"You wished too see my lord?" he questioned as he bowed his head

"Yes I did," replied the Emperor "I called you here to ask you how the attack went…," narrowing his eyes at Shinjitsu "Is Tanaka dead?"

"He and his kid got away along with two Kunoichi's," he replied "Some of the villagers might have gotten away also but the village has been burnt to the ground along with most of the villagers,"

"I want you to find them!" ordered the Emperor

"Yes sire," he replied as he stood up as he bowed before he left, he walked down one of the many hallways of the palace one of his officers walked up beside him "I want you to take some men and find Tanaka, his kid and those two Kunoichi's," he ordered

"Of course sir," he replied he paused for a few seconds before he began again to explain "But the one from village that you were fighting is dead sir some of the men found her ambushed her and killed her,"

"Then find the rest of them then,"

"Yes sir," he went down to the courtyard where everyone was training to pick who would go on the mission

Later that night at the Tohakawi village Saya had been waiting for word on Mallory's condition, suddenly the village doctor walked out of the room.

"How is she?" she asked the doctor

"She's lost a lot of blood but it all comes down to whether or not she lives throughout the night I've done all I could for her," Saya lowered her head. She felt so guilty about what had happened "You should find a place to stay the night, I'll let you know if anything happens," Saya looked up at him.

"Is it alright if I go in and see her?" she asked the doctor

"Sure," replied the doctor he slid open the door to the room to allow Saya to walk into the room she knelt down beside Mallory's still form on the bed on the floor she gently moved Mallory's dirty hair out of her face to see all the bruising and cuts, the doctor closed the door. She took one of Mallory's hands and squeezed it gently

"Am so sorry I should have been there to help you," she whispered "You've just gotta pull through…" she closed her eyes "I know you'll probably hate me for not being there for you but I won't blame you if you do…" Saya looked down to see Mallory squinted open her eyes she tilted her head to the side she smiled slightly

"I don't hate you…" she replied weakly

"Mallory look you can't die not like this…!" stated Saya, Mallory closed her eyes as fell back into unconiousness "Please you've gotta live!" she pulled the covers up to Mallory's neck to keep her warm "I'll be back later to see how your doing okay?" she said as she stood up she walked out to go and find Kira, Tanaka and Heriko waiting outside for her

"Is she okay?" asked Kira

"She'll be fine Kira," replied Saya she looked over at Tanaka "We should find somewhere to rest for the night,"

"Yes we should," he agreed they began to walk to an inn to rest for the night

"Can I help you?" asked the inn keeper

"Yes we would like rooms for the night," replied Tanaka, Saya looked down at burn mark on her forearm, she coughed lightly the taste of smoke still in her lungs was catching the back of her throat, she looked around the bar area she then looked down at Kira she then closed her eyes

"What's wrong Saya?" asked Kira looking up at Saya

"Nothings wrong," she replied she turned to Tanaka after he got the keys to the rooms "Am going to check around I think someone's hunting us…" she whispered to Tanaka "You should take Kira and go to the room and lock the door,"

"Okay…" he replied he took Kira's hand and began to walk up the stairs to the room, Saya walked over to the bar she looked out of the corner of her eye to one side then to the other. Tanaka opened up the door to the room, Kira looked up at her father confused by why Saya never came up with them they walked into the dark room the only sign of light was shining through the window from the moon he then locked the door he frowned when he saw Kira giving him a worried look "What's the matter Kira?" he asked concerned

"What's wrong? Something's wrong I know it?" she questioned worriedly "I know that you would never lock the door if something wasn't wrong," he knelt down in front of her he put his hands on her shoulders and smiled trying to comfort her

"You should get some rest Saya just went to just check something out she said she'd be back soon okay?" he said moving her long black hair out of her eyes she looked up at him hesitantly before laying down the bed on the floor she sat on the floor for a few seconds looking up at him concerned for Saya she then climbed under the covers and closed her eyes, Tanaka closed his eyes he hoped nothing was going to happen to Saya as well he sighed as he sat on the floor of the room he closed his eyes as he lowered his head, Saya had quickly scanned the people in the room most of them were just drunken men that were too drunk to stand up, but the one's she had spotted to the far left of the bar were the ones she recognised she closed her eyes

"Can I get you anything Miss?" asked the barman

"No thanks…" she replied lowly 'Its Shinjitsu's men…' she cursed mentally 'I wonder why they would be here…?' she thought to herself she blinked, she tilted her head slightly to get a better look at them before she back out the room she went to walk outside to see if they would follow as she narrowed her eyes when they did she quickly ran over to a building and jumped up onto a rooftop as the 5 men walked out of the inn.

"Where'd she go?" questioned one of them

"She can't be far split up and find her and when you do kill her!" ordered the officer in command they all split up Saya crouched on the edge of the rooftop she watched with narrowed eyes as one of them entered an alleyway she jumped down into shadows she drew her sword just as he was about to leave the alley she grabbed him from behind slitting his throat so fast that he didn't have time to scream she jumped back up onto rooftop she looked around for her next victim that would fall by her sword 'One down four to go,' she thought to herself she jumped to the next roof she saw one of them standing just outside an alley she looked around to see if anyone else was around she jumped down on him with the blade pointed down this way the blade slashed through his head, she looked around she then noticed one of them see the body she quickly ducked into the shadows.

"Shit!" he growl lowly looking around "Your around here somewhere I know it show yourself Kunoichi!" he ordered he didn't have time to react as a throwing knife was thrown at him the knife impaled itself into his forehead his body fell to the ground she walked over to him and pulled the knife from his head blood sprayed from the wound splattering over her face 'Three down two to go…' she peeked around the corner to see that the last two were together she quickly and quietly ran over to them killing them before they knew what had happened she then ran back to the inn to check on Kira and Tanaka, to see if they were okay, she quickly jumped onto a rooftop she climbed in through the window into the room, sensing that was where Tanaka and Kira were.

"Saya!" gasped Tanaka at the sudden appearance

"Sh!" she warned "Get Kira out of here," she whispered she turned to the door while Tanaka lifted up Kira and climbed out the window that Saya had climbed through he quickly jumped to the rooftop on the otherside he crouched down waiting for Saya to join him she quickly climbed out of the window jumping over to the rooftop

"Why didn't you kill him?" he questioned just above a whisper

"He doesn't know where we are," she replied "We'll wait here till he leaves then go back inside besides let's face it these guys aren't that smart they wouldn't think to look in the same place twice..." she paused when noticed the assassin standing at the window Tanaka looked at her they stayed in the shadows until the assassin went away it was a few minutes before he turned his back on them they waited a few minutes to make sure it was clear "…I'll go and check it out," she said before went back she check to see if the coast was clear she quietly made her way over to the door she opened the door slightly she quickly looked around before closing the door quietly she signalled Tanaka to tell him it was safe. For the rest of night Saya sat in the corner of the room hidden in the shadows of the room in deep thought but still on her guard she looked over at where Kira was sleeping on the floor she then looked over to where Tanaka slept she wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. The room was very cold as she sighed lightly she rested one of her sword against her shoulder, she put the other beside her, she lowered her head. A cold shiver was sent down her back she wrapped the blanket tighter around her she couldn't sleep if she wanted too she was too worried about Mallory she stood up, she walked over to the window she closed her eyes as light breeze from the outside blew into her face moving her black hair a little she sat on the window ledge she looked up at the moon thoughtfully 'I hope Mallory's okay…'

Early the next morning Saya was about to head on over to see if Mallory was okay. Heriko was already there waiting for her, she frowned slightly as she turned her head slightly.

"Takeshi?" she muttered she ran over to him "Hey Takeshi!"

"Saya!" he called she hugged him tightly "I thought you were dead,"

"No but I thought you were," he replied as he chuckled lightly "Saya is Master Tanaka and Kira okay?"

"Yeah there fine," she replied he looked around for Mallory

"Is Kurenai with them?" he asked when he didn't see her Saya lowered her head

"Well am going to see how she is right now…" she replied he frowned slightly

"What happened?" he questioned worriedly

"She was ambushed after that attack," she replied "She was in a pretty bad state when we found her," she explained "She was barely alive... some of Shinjitsu's men must be hunting us down we should be on our guard 5 of his men tried to kill us last night… I was able to take care of them though,"

"So you're the one that did that last night," he questioned

"I had no other choice if they found us they would have killed us..." she replied she looked down at the three other kids "Is this all that survived from the village?" she asked

"I think so where's Shintaro? He should have been helping last night?" he questioned, Saya thought for a moment

"I really don't know what happened to him…" she replied "You don't think he's?"

"I don't know come on lets go see Kurenai," the five of them began to walk back to where the doctor lived to go see Mallory

Shinjitsu as soon as he heard what had happened put his fist through a wall in the training yard he yelled in anger.

"What is it going to take to kill them?" he growled lowly

"It would seem they are more skilled than we thought," replied the officer

"Tohma you know you should never under estimate your enemy…" he paused for a second "It's a mistake that you'll pay… WITH YOUR LIFE FOR!!" he yelled as he without warning sliced off his head the courtyard went silent as the head of officer rolled to a stop "This goes for the rest of you! Those who fail will die a quick death!" stated Shinjitsu "No second chances for failure DO YOU GET ME!! NO SECOND CHANCES!!"

"YES SIR!!" they all said at once

"Tokoro your will be acting as Captain for know on," he ordered pointing a finger at the Drake not to faraway Tokoro gulped slightly

"Yes sir!" replied Tokoro bowing, Shinjitsu narrowed his eyes "I want you to get your best men on this and kill them without delay,"

"But Sir I thought the Emperor wanted them alive?" he questioned, Shinjitsu narrowed his eyes at him "Okay I'll get on it right k-know!" he stuttered as he ran off before Shinjitsu could attack him

To Be Continued…


	5. Shadows Part 5

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own the ducks or anything like that except the characters that you don't recognised and the story itself._

**A/N**: _Sorry I haven't updated this for along time, I've been busy with stuff lately. I'll have more up soon as possible I promise. I've noticed when I posted the last four Chapters that the lines I've used to separate paragraphs have disappeared I don't know why am still trying to figure it out. But if it really annoys you that much just tell me and I'll send ya a copy of the story. Okay on with the Fic…_

**

* * *

****Shadows**

**Part 5**

**"****Mission****," **

They had decided to leave the Tohakawi village after they had breakfast, they had to lose Shinjitsu's assassins, Mallory was still pretty exhausted she still hadn't recovered her full strength yet, but they couldn't stay there Shinjitsu would catch on and probably attack them. Saya turned to look down at Mallory she could see Mallory was having a hard time breathing, Mallory's ribs were all broken she could also see that Mallory was having trouble walking, she had a very bad head injury to the head, a lot of bruising on her face she stopped in her tracks as she knelt down beside Mallory who looked up at tilting her head to the side slightly.

"What's wrong Saya?" asked Mallory

"Are you sure your okay to walk we've got a long walk ahead of us Mallory…" began Saya as she rested a hand on Mallory's forehead brushing back the long red hair from the young girls eyes "…I know that broken ribs aren't the comfiest thing to walk with,"

"Am fine Saya," Mallory replied, trying to assure to Saya that she was fine, but Saya wasn't buying it. She could see right through Mallory's lies. The young girl was always trying to avoid things, she knew that she was strong but not invincible she had weakness like everyone else but she had to respect Mallory's wishes about her choice even if sometimes that it maybe wrong Mallory was a child but she showed the signs maturity in her young years but war can really do that a child. Saya had figured it was some sort of trauma that Mallory had went through when she was young its true she wasn't born into to village that they had called home she had came from a home of abuse and torture but even Mallory had never really spoken of her past Saya had figured it was too painful for the child to talk about.

"Mallory," she sighed "Fine then but if you feel tired let me know okay?" Mallory nodded slightly before she continued to walk on past her Saya carefully watched the young girl before she stood up, she looked up at the grey sky as she caught up with them she walked over to Takeshi

"What are you thinking about?" questioned Takeshi not looking at her, she looked up at him slightly before turning her head away to watch what was going on around her

"That we should probably find somewhere rest," she replied "Mallory's not doing too good and she's being too stubborn to admit it," Takeshi looked at Mallory for a millisecond before looking over to Saya "She looks awfully tired,"

"Yeah your right," he agreed "There's a village not too far from here we can rest there for a bit I think it would be a good idea to rest before we set off again," Mallory had been watching them talk she sighed lightly but she had to admit she was pretty hungry and tired.

* * *

Later that day they had arrived at a village they had went to get something to eat Mallory sat on the steps outside eating her lunch quietly she rested her back against a post as she sighed lightly.

"Mallory are you okay?" asked Kira as she walked over to the older girl, Mallory looked up at her Kira as she stood there with a concerned look on her face

"Am fine," replied Mallory, she quickly finished her lunch, Kira looked confused as Mallory walked by her, she watched as Mallory walked over to Saya putting the plate up on the table she watched as Mallory talked to Saya, Mallory then walked by her, Kira walked over to Saya.

"Where's Mallory going?" she asked

"She said she needed to be alone for awhile," replied Saya

"Oh," is all Kira said "Is she okay?"

"She say's she is," replied Saya "I'd just give her, her space for know," began Saya "Everybody needs their own space sometimes she'll come back sooner or later,".

* * *

A little later, Mallory lay on top of a roof of a building staring up at the greyish sky snow began to fall from the heavens she closed her eyes deciding to get some rest she put her hands behind her head and fell asleep.

* * *

Saya watched as the kids played she sat on the step Mallory had been sitting on earlier as they played hide and seek Shinta was hiding up a tree, Rin had slipped into the shadows, Toki was hiding up in a tree also while, Kira went off to find them. Takeshi was sitting with Tanaka talking to him about what they should do next they knew that Shinjitsu must be very pissed off about what happened in Tohakawi village.

"…How about we head to Rojin Village," suggested Takeshi

"I don't know…" replied Tanaka "Won't we be putting them at risk with our presence?" he sighed lowering his head

"The Rojin's are our allies Master and Shinjitsu's men cannot follow us there its sacred land," explained Takeshi

"Yeah I guess but…" he trailed off as he tilted his head to the side

"You shouldn't think like that Master it's the only place we have left to turn too, we have nowhere else to go, and we don't have that much money to buy supplies," explained Takeshi "Think about it, if we don't find somewhere to live we won't survive, the winter is coming,"

"Fine then we'll leave as soon as tomorrow morning," sighed Tanaka "I guess we have no choice,"

Later at the entrance to village a bunch of Imperial Soldiers had just arrived searching for the survivors of the Tohakawi.

"They were spotted heading in this direction. I want everyone to spread out and find them," ordered Tohma.

* * *

Meanwhile up on the rooftops Mallory had awoken to the sound of barking orders she walked to the edge of the rooftop to see at least 10 Samurai's go in different directions while the one of them stayed in the one spot looking around. 

"I've gotta warn the others!" she muttered as she jumped down to the ground below she grunted in pain as she held her ribs she then ran off trying to ignore the pain from her injuries she had gotten there just before the Samurai's got there, "SAYA!" she called

"Huh what's wrong?" she questioned as she turned to look at Mallory

"Shinjitsu's men are here they're looking for us!" replied Mallory, Saya quickly ran over to where Tanaka and Takeshi sat at the table

"We have to move Shinjitsu's men are here," she began, they both looked at her "Whatever we're going to do we'd better do it know!"

"What!" questioned Takeshi as he got up "Where about's!"

"Not far from here we've gotta get out of here!" replied Mallory as she walked up to the table.

"Go get Kira and the others!" ordered Tanaka, Saya nodded in reply and ran off quickly to get the kids. "Kurenai how many were they?"

"At least 10 as far as I could see but there's probably more on the way," replied Mallory folding her arms.

"Master Tanaka its better if you go on ahead with the kids we don't want harm to come to you," said Takeshi "Kurenai you'll go with him I'll stay and help Saya out,"

"What!" questioned Mallory "I won't let you!" Takeshi narrowed his eyes at Mallory "Fine then!" she growled lowly

"Look its better this way Mallory we can't leave Master Tanaka unguarded," explained Takeshi, Mallory knew he was right "I know your not feeling to great Kurenai but its up to you to get Master Tanaka and the others to safety,"

"Okay," replied Mallory as she turned to Master Tanaka and bowed slightly "We had better go know Master,"

"Yes come on then," he said agreeing "Takeshi you and Saya make sure you come back alive,"

"Yes sir," replied Takeshi before he ran off to help Saya just as the others ran over to them, Mallory watched him and Saya run off, she sighed before she turned to the others.

"Come on lets go," sighed Mallory, they quickly began to run out of the village.

* * *

The 10 Samurai's meet up again Tohma growled lowly when he noticed that they hadn't found them

"Why haven't you found them!" he questioned angrily clenching his hands tightly his knuckles were turning white

"We couldn't find them Sir," replied one of them

"You idiots!" he snapped "They live in shadows so look in shadows!"

"These's Ninja's are Tanaka's best they won't be easy to find," said the second one

"I don't care the Emperor getting impatient if we don't catch them know it'll be our heads," warned Tohma

"Don't you mean your head," muttered the third one quietly to one of the others

"WHAT WAS THAT!" questioned Tohma angrily

"Nothing sir we'll get those Ninja's!" replied the third one once Tohma turned away the two Samurai's grinned

"Just find them," He ordered "This time if you come back empty handed it'll be me that takes YOUR HEADS!" he lifted up his hand clenching it tightly in front of them to prove his point his other hand on the hilt of his Katana sword they quickly scattered to look for Ninja's.

Takeshi turned to Saya she nodded in reply, he pointed to one soldier then to another, then signalled for her to go the other way they both quickly split up, they both had to be careful about how they approached the situation due to the fact it was still pretty light. They had decided to watch them for awhile to see what was going on staying up on the rooftops out of sight.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Mallory was busy trying to get the others to safety

"Toki!" snapped Mallory "Keep up come on!" Mallory glanced over her shoulder as she jumped over a fallen log

"Am coming hang on!" she called as she quickened her pace suddenly barking in the distance could be heard Mallory stopped

"They're hunting us down!" she growled lowly as she closed one of her eyes the pain was getting worse she felt as if she was going collapse at any second, but she knew she couldn't leave the others alone Heriko stood by her he was growling lowly in the directions of the barking "I know…" she trailed off in thought '…But what am I suppose to do I can't leave them I know I should stay with them but I can't just let them follow us to the Rojin Village," she turned around she looked up at Heriko "What should I do Heriko?" Heriko turned to look at Mallory he began to growl again as he turned away "You want me to leave!" she questioned, Heriko snorted a growl "Heriko I can't leave you!" he pushed her away she stumbled slightly she looked up at him confused he barked at her, she growled lowly before she ran off "COME ON MOVE IT!" she called Kira stumbled slightly Mallory quickly stopped grabbing Kira's hand "Come on we've gotta keep moving!"

* * *

One of the Samurai's ran up to Tohma, Tohma looked at him as he put his hand on the hilt of his Katana

"Sir they're heading towards the Rojin Village the others are headed that way after them," reported the soldier

"Is Tanaka with them?" questioned Tohma

"Yes but the Kunoichi is missing?" he replied

"Find her," he ordered "I'll go after the others with the rest of the men,"

"Yes sir," replied the soldier

Takeshi sat on the edge of the roof listening to the conversation he quickly jumped over to another rooftop 

"Saya they're looking for you," he whispered loud enough for her to hear

"Yeah… but why?" she replied scratching the back of her neck

"Look he's one guy we can take him the other Samurai's went after Kurenai and others," explained Takeshi

"I'll kill him quickly," she replied "Its me he's after, you should go and help Kurenai,"

"Okay," he nodded in reply before he disappeared into the shadows Saya quickly stood up, she jumped down from the rooftop she looked around before stepping out of the shadows.

'If I kill him out in the open it could cause a lot of trouble so its probably better if I lure him to me then…' she thought to herself as she walked amongst the crowds of people.

The Samurai was searching amongst crowds, he sighed he then glanced over his shoulder he grinned seeing Saya glance over at him he pushed his way through the crowds one of his hands on the hilt of the Katana Saya ducked into an alley then jumped from roof to roof. She watched as he followed like cat chasing and mouse except this Samurai didn't know he was the mouse chasing the cat that would soon have his head she jumped down from the rooftops to a clearing not too far from the village she jumped up into a tree she made sure she was out of his site just as the Samurai ran up to the clearing

"Show yourself Kunoichi!" he called "I know you're here!" he quickly turned around when he thought he heard something behind him "You can't hide forever when I find you I'll kill you!" he declared "Your head is mine do you hear me you coward!"

"You'll have to find me first Samurai!" she replied her voice sounded as if it was coming from every direction around him "I could kill you before you could kill me," she stated

"That a fact Kunoichi?" he questioned

"Am the one that has the advantage… I can see you but you can't see me," she replied, he then heard a rustle from bush he then slashed the bush "You seem jumpy Samurai do I scare you?"

"SHUT UP!" he roared angrily

"Why did Shinjitsu attack the Togokadaki Village!" she growled lowly, he spun around when he thought she was behind him

"Why should I tell you its none of your business!" he retorted

"IT IS MY BUSINESS!" she snapped "THAT WAS MY FAMILY YOU SLAUGHTERED!" she crouched down on the tree branch clenching her hands tightly "How would you like it if it was your family that I slaughtered!" 

"I don't have any choice in the matter! I kill cause I am ordered too I have my duty and you have yours," he stated as he lowered his head

"Well its my duty to kill you and anybody that's a threat me or my family will pay with their blood!" she stated lowly she jumped down from the tree "But in just the same am not a coward I'll fight you to the death if that's the way you want it, but understand this I will take revenge for all those innocents killed I'll kill you all!" she said looking up at him he tilted his head slightly to the side as he chuckled lightly

"Honour is cheap, Ninja's don't know the meaning of Honour!" he mocked

"I live by my honour as a Ninja I don't know what you call honour," she drew her twin Katana swords "Am a Ninja I live in the shadows and by any chance I do die it will be in the shadows and not by your sword,"

"Are you finished I've got things to do," he sighed as he stood ready to attack

"Are you really that eager to die?" she questioned "How sad," she sighed as she stood in a defensive stance "Okay then lets get this over with…" he then attacked her bringing the sword down on her she step to the side she stabbed him with one of the Katana's through his stomach she then kicked him off of the sword's blade then as he stood stunned holding his stomach she brought the other one down across his neck slicing his head off his blood covered her she then with the flick of her wrists flicked the blood of the Samurai off of the blades before she sheathed them once again.

* * *

Mallory blocked off a sword that was brought down on her she stumbled backward over a log her eyes widened as she rolled out of the way as the sword smashed into the ground where she had just been not long ago. She jumped to her feet she then stabbed the attacker in the stomach she pulled the sword from his gut she fell to her knees the pain was getting extremely agonisingly unbearable, she groaned lightly as she pushed herself to her feet. Tanaka and the others had made it to the Rojin Village all that was left was to take care of the Samurai's that had followed them she leaned against a tree trunk, she rested her head back against the trunk her eyes widened as she quickly drew one of the Kodachi swords, she stopped the blade just as it was mere inches away from her face

"Are you okay?" said Takeshi, she sheathed the Kodachi she slowly slumped to the ground

"I'll be fine," she replied "Where's Saya? She's not hurt is she?" asked Mallory

"Hey!" they both looked over to see Saya running over to them "What happened here?" she asked looking at the eight bodies scattered around the field as Mallory sighed lightly

"I couldn't let them go any further," replied Mallory as she used the trunk of the tree to steady herself as she stood up.

"Did Tanaka and the others escape okay?" asked Takeshi

"Yeah they're fine they got to the village fine…" she replied "We've gotta get rid of these bodies or they'll figure we're around here,"

"Yeah you're right," sighed Takeshi

"There's one more left I only count eight here plus the one I killed that's nine Tohma where is he?" questioned Saya

"Tohma so that's who was barking orders," thought Mallory out loud as she rubbed her head

"You don't look too good," began Saya as she knelt down in front of Mallory, "You should go to the village and get some rest," Mallory looked at her she rolled her eyes "Mallory am serious you've got broken ribs you shouldn't even be standing you should be resting,"

"Am fine!" she stated firmly before she walked off "I'll hunt down Tohma go to the village!" she felt something strike her in the back of the neck she fell to the ground unconsciousness

"Takeshi why'd you do that?" questioned Saya as she knelt down beside Mallory picking her up in her arms.

"Your right she needs rest take her to the village I'll go after Tohma before he gives us away," he explained simply, Saya picked her up she then began to walk to the village Takeshi watched as she walked off, then turned around and went in search of Tohma, he ran at least a mile before he caught up to him he quickly flung a throwing knife at him striking him in the back of head, he fell to the ground Takeshi ran up to him being careful not to get to close he knelt down and pulled the knife from the back of his head

"You bast…ard…" Tohma groaned weakly before he died, Takeshi began to walk back to the Rojin Village

* * *

Shinjitsu was sitting in eating his dinner he took a big bite out of slab of meat then one of his messengers came running into the room the Messenger knelt down.

"Sir Tohma and his men are dead," he reported, Shinjitsu slammed his fist down on the table

"This Ninja is beginning to piss me off," he growled "How is it one Ninja can kill so many men!"

"It would seem there was another two with Tanaka," said the Messenger

"What!" he growled lowly

"A Ninja and a Kunoichi," began the Messenger bowing his head slightly "There also from the Togokadaki Clan,"

"Tell me was the other Kunoichi a child?" he questioned as he folded his arms

"Yes she was," replied the Messenger "The child fought well but her form was a bit off, she look as if she had been injured pretty badly,"

'So she survived after all…' he thought to himself 'She's something I'll give her that...'

"Sir what should we do?" questioned the Messenger

"Leave them for know," he replied "We should take this time to think about our next move before we attack them again,"

"Of course sir," he said before he walked out of the room

* * *

Mallory groaned lightly as she woke up she rubbed the back of her neck as she sat up she stood up she walked out of the room opening the door then closing it behind her she went to find Saya and the others she walked through gardens of the Village passing by the Monks that lived there in the village she soon found Saya training out on one the fields she ran up to her begin careful not to get to close.

"Saya!" she called, Saya turned to look at the young girl she grinned

"So you're up?" she teased as she put the twin Katana back in their sheaths she sat down on the grass "Are you feeling any better?"

"A bit," replied Mallory "Look am sorry for being stubborn earlier," she said looking down at the grassy meadow, "Out of curiosity… who knocked me out?"

"Takeshi!" she quickly said, Mallory rolled her eyes "Fine it was me, there happy!" she sighed heavily

"Know was that so hard?" said Mallory in a antagonising tone as she patted Saya on the head

"Please… don't antagonise me kid!" she muttered lowly

"There, there it's okay," grinned Mallory in the same antagonising voice, Saya rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't push your luck kid," she warned as she pulled the younger girl down as she began to tickle the young girl squealed with laughter as she squirmed.

"Stop… it!" she pleaded, Takeshi watched them from a tree branch he smiled down at them as Saya tickled torture the younger girl it had been such a long time since he heard the young Kunoichi laugh like that, he closed his eyes resting his head back against the tree trunk

* * *

A month had went by all had been too quiet Tanaka had been worried about this he hated it when it was too quiet, he looked out the window hearing laughter he saw Kira, Shinta, Toki and Rin playing out in the fields he then noticed sitting up on a Cherry Blossom Tree branch Mallory was leaning her head against the trunk of the tree not too faraway Saya and Takeshi were training he walked over to the tree Mallory was sitting up on.

"Kurenai!" he snapped her eyes suddenly snapped open she nearly fell off of the tree branch when she regained her balance she jumped down from the branch she knelt down before him she looked down at the ground.

"Yes Master?" she questioned

"Are you fully healed yet?" he replied questioningly

"I guess my ribs are still a bit swore," she replied "But I guess am better,"

"I've got a job for you," he began

"A Job?" she questioned "What kind of job?"

"I want you too go to Palace up at the top of the mountain and see what you can find out about what their up too," he explained "Are you up too it Kurenai?" he questioned, she looked up at him "I will not lie to you Kurenai this mission is a dangerous one,"

"I understand Master I'll do it," replied Mallory bowing her head she stood up, "I'll leave now I will be back in a few days,"

"Okay then and here take this its not much but you'll some money to get something to eat," he said handing a pouch over to her she tied the pouch to her belt.

"Thank you Master," she said before she walked off down the path, he watched as she disappeared into the distance

* * *

Later that night they where sitting around having their dinner Saya looked around frowning slightly

"Where's Mallory?" asked Saya

"She went on errand for me she'll be back in a few days," replied Tanaka

"Why did you send her out on her own?" questioned Takeshi "She's only a kid!"

"She is more grown up than you realise Takeshi," said Tanaka as he eat some of his dinner

"Why didn't you tell me?" questioned Saya "I could of helped her out,"

"She needs to be tested on her skill on field missions it wasn't exactly a hard mission to complete," he explained "It was just a scouting mission nothing more,"

* * *

Mallory walked through the forest looking around her she looked up at the bamboo trees they seemed too stretch on forever as she looked up to see if she could see the top of them she looked on ahead of her she sighed lightly sensing Heriko behind her.

"Heriko you shouldn't really be following me I was supposed to do this by myself you should go back to the Rojin Village," she said not looking at him "You should protect Kira I'll be fine," he stood there watching her walk on "Thanks Heriko don't worry about me!" she called over her shoulder before she ran off quickly Heriko ran back to the Rojin Village.

About 4 hours later it was getting late the sun was beginning to go down she stopped hearing a sound she rubbing her stomach she looked around but couldn't see anything she could eat she sighed

'I guess I can wait till I get to the Shijokawi Village isn't far from here…' she thought to herself as she ran as fast as she could through the bamboo forest, she soon arrived at the Shijokawi Village she walked through the streets she looked around the stalls were beginning to close then something caught her attention she could smell something she quickly made her way over to find out what the smell was she stopped suddenly hearing a girl scream she thought about what to do before she decided to help out she ran in the direction of where the scream came from she stopped suddenly she quietly sneaked into the alley behind a building she pressed herself against the wall she peeked around the corner then jumped into the shadows behind the large burly Drake who was standing over two kids a girl and a boy the boy was standing in a protective stance, the large burly Drake chuckled lightly

"Outta ma way kid!" he snorted swatting the boy aside Mallory she slowly crept up behind the large drake drawing the two Kodachi swords slowly she then jumped up into the air the boy ran over to the girl

"No don't look!" he cried, as Mallory landed on the Drakes shoulders she stabbed the two Kodachi's into the Drake's throat he didn't have time to cry out as she quickly finished the job she jumped off of the Drakes shoulders somersaulting backwards onto the ground into the shadows once again blood sprayed over her, she closed her eyes letting his blood cover her she smeared the blood over her face when she wiped the blood off with the back of her hand.

"Hey wait who are!" called the boy Mallory stood in the shadows, the two of them wondering if she was even there they saw a glint in the shadows blood was flicked off the two Kodachi's before she sheathed them again "Please who are you?" asked the boy again "I know your there!"

"Are you okay he didn't hurt you did he?" replied Mallory from the shadows

"No he didn't thanks too you," replied the boy, "Who are you?"

"My name is of no importance am nothing more than a shadow," replied Mallory, she then without them realising she had disappeared from the shadows to the rooftops, the girl ran over to her brother looking up at him.

"Who was that Shun?" asked the girl

"A shadow…" he replied confused "She said she was a shadow,"

"A Ninja?" questioned the girl

"Most likely," replied the boy "Hey are you still there?" he questioned he looked into the shadows but she had long since left them, the boy looked at the dead body before quickly turning away before he decided it was better they left the alley and headed home, once there their parents were just closing the stall they owned a cloaked figure suddenly appeared not faraway the hood covered their face from sight they looked at the cloaked figure

"Hey Shun who do you think that is?" asked the girl

"Don't know," he replied he looked at the cloaked figure he then noticed blood on the cloak "Its her…!" he whispered "Kimi,"

"Really?" she asked

"Yeah look the cloak is covered in blood, that's when the cloaked figure ran off

"Shun! Kimi!" called their Mother as she watched them run off after the cloaked figure, Mallory jumped up onto a roof she sat on the rooftop of a house watching them run by her

"Where'd she go!" questioned Kimi

"Don't know," he replied he then caught sight of the cloaked figure sitting there looking as if she wasn't paying attention they quickly ran over to the house

"Hey no fair!" cried Kimi

"Why did you chase me!" questioned Mallory

"You ran!" stated Shun

"I don't need any kids running around after me!" said Mallory in a firm tone

"Are you a Ninja?" asked Kimi

"What do you think!" replied Mallory sarcastically lowering her head slightly "Just tell me something where's the nearest inn from here?"

"Not too far from here just about ten minutes from here," replied Kimi pointing northward, Mallory stood up she jumped down from the rooftop

"Thanks," said Mallory before she walked off in the direction

* * *

Early the next morning Mallory had decided she would go and get something to eat before she would leave the Village, Mallory sat up on a rooftop eating the food she had bought from one of the stalls she had just finished when she heard a crowd of people fighting she watched them fight she closed her eyes then jumped down from the rooftop then walked through the village.

"Its none of my business…" she muttered softly as she walked on, later on she came to a lake she knelt down took a cloth from the arm guards around her arms she put it into the water and squeezed out the excess water as she cleaned off the blood stains off of the steal of the blades, with the damp cloth she then quickly dried them then sheathed them she sighed as she removed the hood of the cloak she then took a handful of water and splashed it over her face the water was crystal clear fresh from the mountains she took another handful and splashed it over her face.

* * *

Saya sigh was sitting up on a tree branch staring off into space Mallory had been only gone a day she knew that Mallory would be okay but for some reason she didn't want Mallory being out there by herself she looked over to the three kids were training she watched Takeshi train them showing them how handle weapons she turned her head to see Kira sitting on the roof of a small house she knew that Kira was worried about Mallory she hadn't seen Heriko around since Mallory had went on the mission assigned to her, she sighed closing her eyes.

'Mallory's old enough to take care of herself,' she thought to herself as she rested her head against the tree trunk. Takeshi looked at the three kids he grinned slightly as he folded his arms he looked over to where Saya was sitting he then turned back to the kids

"Okay guys take a break," he said the three then ran off as Takeshi walked over to where Saya was he jumped up onto the tree branch next to her "Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah am fine," replied Saya "I heard that some of the others that managed to get away from the Village are headed this way,"

"Yeah I heard they'll be arriving later," he said folding his arms "Saya are you worried about the kid?" he asked seeing the worried look on her face, she looked up at him before she turned away again "I wouldn't worry about the kid she can take care of herself,"

"Yeah I know," replied Saya, she sighed lightly "I think I could of trained her a bit more for field missions,"

"You should stop worrying about her and help me train these kids or look out for Kira she looks as if she needs someone too talk too," said Takeshi, Saya looked up at him then sighed she jumped down from the tree he looked at her "Hey where you going?" he questioned

"To talk to Kira," she replied simply "Like you said," he sighed as he jumped down from the tree he walked back over to where the kids were playing

"All right guys back too work!" he called to them they quickly ran back to the training area

* * *

Mallory meanwhile put the cloak on before she began to walk through the forest of bamboo trees she pulled the cloak's hood over her head as she walked for a few hours before she decided to have a bit of a rest she jumped into a tree she leaned her head back against the trunk of the tree she closed her eyes as she removed the hood of the cloak a light breeze blew in her face

'That feels good,' she smiled slightly as she put her hands behind her head she was about dosing off when she heard something she opened one of her eyes

"Hey where'd that cloaked figure go?" questioned someone, she looked down to ground below she sighed lightly as she crouched on the branch of the tree watching the two below her

'It's those kids!' she growled to herself 'What are you doing?' she wondered to herself she turned around when she sensed several Ki's coming from another direction she growled lowly 'Its coming from over there!' she looked back down at the two kids 'I should lead them away from those kids but their too close to get too far!' she closed her eyes cursing the situation she pulled the hood over her face "I have no choice!" she growled lowly she jumped down to the ground silently "Why are you following me!" questioned Mallory coldly, the two kids spun around as they jumped "Its not safe to be around me you must leave KNOW!" she stated "They are coming they will not be merciful,"

"Wait we only…" began Shun

"LEAVE!" snapped Mallory, the little girl gasped lightly as she hid behind her brother, suddenly a light chuckle was heard Mallory turned around she narrowed her eyes

"Sorry but no one's leaving here!" grinned one of them

'They're the Shogi Ryu Ninja Clan!' she drew her Kodachi swords quickly, 'What are they doing out here!'

"Who are you child!" questioned the one from before who was obviously the leader referring to Mallory "Are you sure you want to throw your life away a fight with the Shogi means certain death!" he boosted as he chuckled lightly

"There's no use in telling you my name you won't live long enough to remember it," replied Mallory in a low cold tone

"Listen child your on Shogi territory you'll answer to us right know!" he ordered as he drew his Katana

"I don't intend in fighting you but I will if I must," stated Mallory tightly holding the hilts of the Kodachi's "The blood of the innocent has been spilled far too much don't you agree?" the drake raised an eyebrow slightly he sighed as he put away the Katana, Mallory looked up at him "Am a Ninja just like you… Ninja's should never spill blood unless necessary,"

"Your wise beyond your year's kid," he smiled as he knelt down in front of her "Okay kid just answer me this then why are you on our land?"

"I am only passing through that's all I'll be out of here by the end of the day," replied Mallory simply as she put away the two Kodachi's

"And who are these kids they are obviously not Ninja,"

"I don't know them," replied Mallory simply folding her arms

"I see so they are but lost puppies?" he questioned

"No they have a home, they just followed me. Why? I don't know," she explained closing her eyes with a heavy sigh.

"We only wanted too thank you!" exclaimed Kimi, Mallory looked over at her

"I see you saved them know they won't leave you alone," sighed the Drake "If ya want we'll take them back to their village out of your hands,"

"If its alright with you I have a mission to fulfil and I can't have kids slowing me down," explained Mallory "You should watch out Shinjitsu has been attacking Ninja Clan's across the land, the Clan am with barely anyone survived I know that the Shogi Clan has never really seen eye to eye with the Clan am from but I would say it would call us even, you do me a favour I do you a favour if you get what I mean…" explained Mallory lowering her head she was about to walk off

"Wait what Clan are you from?" he questioned

"The Togokadaki Shinobi Ryu Ninja Clan… I must go," Mallory walked off leaving them behind Mallory stopped suddenly sensing several Ki's, she slowly put a hand on one of the Kodachi swords slowly pulling it out from the sheath as she looked around for the owner's of the Ki's she quickly jumped back out of the way a shuriken struck the ground where she had been standing she turned around quickly as she blocked off a sword she clenched her teeth as she pushed back against the strength of the enemy Ninja she narrowed her eyes she quickly rolled out of the way the Ninja looked over to where she stood Mallory removed the hood of the cloak so that she could see everything around her, the Ninja grinned at her

"Ah Master Shinjitsu's been looking for you," said the Ninja "He want's your head," Mallory removed the cloak and threw it aside she took the other Kodachi from the other sheath he chuckled lightly they both ran at each other they swiftly slashed each other Mallory fell to her knees holding her side she removed her hand from her side to find it covered in blood she looked over to the enemy Ninja to find him also on his knees "Hey good job kid you actually got me with that one,"

"Hmm you think," she grinned slightly "Well I have to give you some credit you actually got me too," she stood up

"Are you ready to die?" he asked as he stood with the sword at the ready Mallory tilted her head to the side slightly as she grinned

"It's you I should be saying that too," she replied

"Just shut up and fight kid," he snorted, they then both attacked this time so fast that not even the naked eye could see it happened Mallory skidded to a stop as did the other Ninja both of them fell to their knees once again Mallory held her arm tightly to her side the Ninja began to laugh but it turned into a strangled scream as his blood sprayed from the wound, Mallory slowly walked over to him she picked up his Katana still holding her arm tightly she took the sword "Kill me!" Mallory with one swift move decapitated him with his own sword his blood sprayed like a fountain over her she sighed lightly as she wiped the blood from eyes before she collapsed to the ground holding her arm she looked down at the wound it was pretty deep blood was pouring from the wound. She took a cloth from the pouch and tied it around the wound to stop it bleeding, Mallory looked down at her side blood was pouring from it she groaned lightly

"Its only a flesh wound," she sighed she walked over to where she had thrown her cloak she picked it up and put it back on she began to walk on once again her feet crunching in the snow.

* * *

Saya and Kira sat on the roof of one of the houses they had been talking for a bit, Saya closed her eyes as she sighed lightly

"Is something the matter Saya?" asked Kira looking up at Saya she saw the concerned look in the older Duck's eye's she frowned slightly "Saya?"

"No nothings wrong Kira am just tired," she replied but Kira didn't by it she just nodded

"Yeah we're all tired just then they heard several people heading their way

"Hey look it's the others!" exclaimed Kira happily as she jumped off the roof and ran over to them Saya watched her before she closed her eyes once again

'What's wrong with Mallory her Ki's is weakening,' wondered Saya silently as she watched the snow fall from the greyish sky.

To Be Continued…


	6. Shadows Part 6

**Shadows**

**Part 6**

"**Kunoichi, Versus Samurai,"**

**Later the Rojin and the Ninja's, sat in dining hall Saya had decided that she wasn't too hungry, Kira had a quick bite too eat before she joined Saya in the small barracks.**

"**Is this all that got away?" asked one of the others**

"**Yes," replied Takeshi "Kurenai although is away right know she'll be back in few days though," **

"**Why'd you send her she's only a kid!" questioned a teenager **

"**She maybe a kid but she's very skilled," replied Tanaka firmly "She's a lot more mature than you think, Shinji," **

"**She's 10 years old…" he exclaimed Takeshi glared at him Shinji looked down at his food as he began to eat his dinner in silence "Look am sorry but…"**

"**Fair enough she's a kid but that's no reason for thinking differently about her," said Kiroka she moved her hair out of her eyes she then lifted up the plate as she went to clean the wooden plate, Takeshi stood up as well taking the wooden plate away to clean it.**

"**Excuse me," said Kiroka "I need some air,"**

"**If it's alright with you Master I need some air too," said Takeshi, Tanaka nodded in reply Takeshi and Kiroka walked out of the dining room.**

**

* * *

Saya sat on the stone windowsill staring up at the moon she had been sitting there for a few hours know, Kira had fallen asleep on the bed made of hay.****

* * *

Mallory stumbled slightly, she removed her hand from her side her hand was covered in blood.**

'**Its getting worse…' she closed her eyes tightly as a surge of pain was sent through her side, she collapsed to her knees holding her side. She lay there on the cold damp ground her eye sight began to blur slightly as she pushed herself to her knees she looked up seeing the castle sitting up on top of mountain she went to stand up but her knees buckled and she fell to her knees she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand 'Shit…!' she gasped lightly the pain suddenly got worse before she lost consciousness.**

**It was late in the afternoon when she woke up she groaned lightly as she held her side as she sat up**

"**You should take it easy you've lost a lot of blood," spoke someone from behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see a young woman wearing a Kimono she knelt down beside Mallory "Are you okay?" **

"**Am fine," replied Mallory, as she brushed her hair out of her eyes "Thank you,"**

"**If you don't mind me asking…?" she began, Mallory looked up at her tilting her head to the side slightly "What are you doing out here all alone,"**

"**I was just passing through that's all," replied Mallory as she looked down at where the wound had been it had been neatly stitched up **

"**You must be hungry do you want anything to eat?" asked the woman "What's your name?"**

"**Kurenai," replied Mallory**

"**My name is Saki," said the woman as she smiled, Mallory looked up at the young woman named Suki "You may stay here till your well enough to leave," Mallory nodded slightly as she laid her head down on the pillow **

"**Thanks I could use a good rest," said Mallory tiredly "I'll leave in the morning if that's okay with you,"**

"**You won't of recovered by then," began Saki**

"**I'll be fine I must go my family will be worried about me," she replied Mallory tilting her head to the side slightly. **

"**Of course," Saki nodded "Are you sure you don't want anything too eat?"**

"**Am not too hungry but thanks anyway," replied Mallory **

"**Okay then I'll let you rest," said Saki she stood up and left the room sliding the door shut behind her Mallory slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.**

"**Why did you bring that child into our home!" questioned a Drake**

"**She's only a child Shintatsu, she needed help and I couldn't just leave her too die out there," she replied simply "She's a nice kid I don't care what you think, she said she was leaving tomorrow morning anyway," **

"**She's a NINJA!" he exclaimed "She'll only bring death too us!" **

"**She's a child!" stated Saki**

"**A killer!" he stated "A cold blooded assassin! What if she's working for them!" they turned around to hear the door open up too see Mallory leaning against the frame of the door holding her side. **

"**Am not with them!" stated Mallory.**

"**You see she's a killer!" he exclaimed as he pointed at the young girl standing by the door **

"**I don't kill the innocent!" stated Mallory a bit angrily "I won't stain my hands with the blood of the innocent," Mallory lowered head tilting her head to the side slightly "Yes I have killed but it was too protect my friends and family… tell me…" she looked up at him "…Wouldn't you do the same to protect Saki?" he looked at her sternly as he walked over to where Mallory stood he knelt down in front of her he looked into the hazel brown eyes of the young child he nodded "…Then tell me how is it trying to survive any different?" she questioned simply, he glared down at her he saw the stubborn look in the young girls eyes, he grinned slightly.**

"**You're a pretty stubborn kid you know that?" he said, Mallory just grinned slightly "But I guess your right,"**

"**Look I'll be gone by tomorrow morning I only need a bit of time too rest," Mallory slowly slumped to the wooden floor still leaning against the frame she slowly pushed herself to her feet as she stumbled slightly making her way to the bed on the floor.**

**Early the next Morning Mallory was ready too go. She picked up the two Kodachi swords. **

"**Here just encase you get hungry," said Suki handing over a small pouch, Mallory looked up at her**

"**Thank you, I had better go," said Mallory bowing her head slightly as she began to walk through the bamboo forest **

**She had walked for almost 2 hours as she looked up at the mountain side she sighed as she quickly made her way up the mountain side after about an three and a half of climbing she had made it to the courtyard walls she looked over the wall being careful not to be seen by any of the guards or soldiers. She crouched down as she quickly hid herself in the shadows out of site. She narrowed her eyes when she saw Shinjitsu standing over by the castle doors she watched the others train before she quickly made her way closer to where Shinjitsu stood so she could hear what he was saying just then someone walked up beside him they began too talk him. **

'**Is that the Emperor?' she wondered to herself, they had talked for a few minutes before the Emperor and Shinjitsu disappeared back into the castle. She jumped down from the wall she quickly slipped by the guards she then quietly made her down the long hallway. Shinjitsu stopped suddenly, Mallory quickly jumped up onto a beam above her.**

"**Is there something wrong Shinjitsu?" asked the Emperor **

"**I thought I heard something," replied Shinjitsu looking around **

"**It's not like you too be so jumpy Shinjitsu," said the Emperor "Maybe you should get some rest," suggested the Emperor tilting his head to the side as he grinned slightly. **

"**Am fine," stated Shinjitsu as he began to walk down the hallway, she quietly jumped down and quickly caught up to them and quickly jumped up onto a beam just as Shinjitsu turned around "There's that Ki again!" he growled lowly **

"**Your senses are getting the better of you old friend," chuckled the Emperor, Mallory hid herself in the shadows **

"**A shadow?" muttered Shinjitsu**

'**How can he sense me!' she wondered as she pressed herself against the wall as she held her breath. **

"**What is it that's got you so jumpy?" asked the Emperor**

"**A shadow?" Shinjitsu simply replied "We should do a full sweep of the castle's surrounding's Sir," **

**The Emperor turned to two guards, "Search the Castle for any intruders!" he ordered "If you find anyone bring them to me at once!" **

"**Yes sir," the two guards replied before they took off down the hallway **

"**Does that make you feel any better?" he questioned, Shinjitsu narrowed his eyes up at the beam where Mallory was hiding in the shadows. **

"**I'll feel better when they find the Shadow," Mallory looked down at him as she watched them walk off. Mallory jumped down from the beam hiding herself behind a statue she looked behind her to find a door. She slowly opened it slightly as she walked into the room closing the door behind her she nearly jumped when she heard someone gasp she quickly turned around. **

"**Wh-who are you!" questioned a young boy, Mallory stood there like a deer in the headlights. **

"**Ah crap!" she muttered as she quickly pinned the boy to the wooden floor she quickly covered his beak "Don't you dare scream!" she snapped as he gave a muffled scream as his eyes widened "Listen I won't kill you if you don't scream or tell them I was here!" he nodded in reply closing his eyes "Who are you!" **

"**GUARDS!" cried the boy suddenly two guards stormed in holding Naginata's.**

"**You brat!" she growled lowly as she shoved him to the ground before she jumped out the window the alarm was soon sounded **

**Shinjitsu walked over to the window to see people scattering, he narrowed his eyes when he saw the cloaked figure run by he grinned slightly. **

"**What's going on Shinjitsu!" questioned the Emperor as he stood up **

"**It's the Shadow!" replied Shinjitsu**

**Mallory gasped just as an arrow landed in front of her she jumped the arrows and quickly skidded as six guards suddenly appeared in front of her, then more suddenly appeared she looked around quickly for a opening she quickly drew the two Kodachi's swords she then quickly stepped to the side just as a guard with a Naginata went to run the blade through her. She quickly attacked the Drake stabbing him the back of the neck she pulled the Kodachi's from his neck and spun around throwing a few shurikens at three other Guards killing them in a instant she quickly made a run for it just then she stopped when she saw Shinjitsu standing in front of her she narrowed her eyes. **

"**Its you isn't it," he snarled drawing the Katana **

"**Your blood is mine!" she stated, he grinned slightly as she removed the hood of the cloak to reveal her face **

"**Am surprised you survived I was told you were killed but I didn't believe it that night we fought you showed no signs of fear of death," he snickered lightly as he stepped forward Mallory quickly stepped back watching his every movement "Tell me why do I anger you so much?" he questioned **

"**I'll tell you as you breathe your last breath!" replied Mallory, he snorted before he swung the sword at her she quickly jumped out of the way. She jumped up onto the wall behind her as she landed she threw a shuriken at him it caught him in the arm he pulled it out and threw it aside he growled as he went to attack her once again she jumped up into the air as she somersaulted, she landed on her feet turning around she lunged forward stabbing one of the swords into his back, he growled lowly suddenly he felt something cold touch his throat **

"**Not bad for a Kunoichi," he growled lowly**

"**Not bad for a Samurai!" she retorted as she grinned slightly feeling the katana at her throat she quickly pulled the sword from his back and jumped back. He withdrew his sword suddenly a sharp pain was sent threw her body, her vision went in and out of focus before she fell to the ground semi-conscious she groaned lightly as she was lifted up off the ground roughly. She loosely held the two Kodachi swords in her hands with the little strength she had, she stabbed the swords into Shinjitsu's stomach he cried out as he pulled the two Kodachi's out and threw them to the ground he then punched her in the stomach knocking the wind out of her she lowered her head slightly.**

"**Get this brat out of here before I kill her!" he growled lowly the guards began to drag Mallory away he looked down at the two Kodachi's swords lying on the ground a coat of blood covered them. He narrowed his eyes as he picked them up, he then fell to his knees holding his stomach "That bitch!" he gasped feeling a sharp pain through his body. **

"**What is wrong sir?" asked one the Officers**

"**The blades are covered in poison!" he snorted angrily **

"**I'll get the healers," said the Officer**

**

* * *

Saya's eyes widened slightly as she let out a gasp**

"**Is something wrong Saya?" asked Kira looking up at the older duck Saya just stood there in shock "Saya?" she asked worriedly Kiroka walked over to Saya she put a hand on Saya's shoulder**

"**Its… it's… Mallory… she's gone!" she said barely above a whisper "Her Ki I can't sense it anymore…'**

"**Are you sure?" asked Kiroka "Are you sure she's just not out of range?"**

"**No I could sense her up till know!" stated Saya "I have to go help her!" she quickly ran out of the small barracks, Kiroka looked down at Kira who suddenly fell to her knees. **

"**Kira!" she gasped as the young girl collapsed she held the young girl in her arms tightly **

"**Mallory…" whispered Kira**

"**She'll be fine just get some rest Kira," said Kiroka as she lifted the young girl up into her arms and lay the child down on the hay bed as she pulled the covers over her, Kiroka watched as Kira soon fell asleep afterawhile of worrying.**

**Saya ran as fast as she could only to bumped into Takeshi she fell down to the ground hard **

"**What's wrong?" he asked confused **

"**Its Mallory I can't sense her anymore?" replied Saya worriedly as she got up to her feet **

"**Hang on?" he closed his eyes to see if he could sense Mallory's Ki he opened up his eyes, he hung his head "That poor kid," he whispered "We can't do anything for her know," **

"**WHAT!" cried Saya "I can't just leave her!" **

"**She's dead Saya!" he stated simply "There's nothing you can do for her know," **

"**NO I MADE A PROMISE I WOULD PROTECT HER!" she cried "I WON'T BREAK THAT PROMISE!" she pushed him aside and ran off through the Bamboo forest as fast as she could he sighed as he watched her leave, he quickly chased off after her, he finally caught up to her and jumped her they fell to the ground hard, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"**

"**SHE IS DEAD FORGET IT!" he snapped as he glared down at her he waited till she calmed down a bit before she knelt on the ground she dug her fingers into the ground as she balled up her hands tightly as tears began to roll down her cheeks **

"**I promised her…" she whispered quietly she looked up at him slightly without warning she struck him across the back of the neck knocking him unconscious, "Am sorry Takeshi but I can't just leave her there I know she would do the same for me," she quickly ran off through the forest leaving him behind**

**

* * *

Mallory lay on the cold damp ground of the cell she groaned lightly as she got to her knees she moved her hair out of her eyes as she looked over to the bars of the cells to see the boy from earlier she growled at him.**

"**What do you want!" she questioned narrowing her eyes, the boy grinned at her "Stupid blonde," she muttered as she walked over to the corner sitting on a stack of hay in the shadows "GET LOST!" she yelled **

"**So you're a Ninja?" he said "How do you do that?" he questioned trying to see her in the shadows. **

"**Do what?" she questioned folding her arms **

"**Hide in the shadows its cool!" exclaimed the boy**

"**Leave ME ALONE!" she yelled as she punched the wall making a hole in the wall the boy jumped slightly as he backed away before he scurried away Mallory withdrew her hand from the wall. She looked at her hand to find it was bleeding, she winced lightly as she tried to move her hand. She managed to slightly move it she took the bandage from her arm and wrapped it around her hand she sat down on the hay stack and closed her eyes before she went to get some rest. A few hours had past, she was awoken by sound of footsteps she sat up she narrowed her eyes slightly seeing it was Shinjitsu standing at the cell door he grinned slightly**

"**Why are you hiding in the shadows?" he snorted**

"**I am not hiding!" stated Mallory simply, he snorted as he leaned against the steal bars of the cell **

"**What's the matter afraid of the light?" he asked in a taunting tone she growled lowly as she turned her head away **

"**I am not afraid," she stated as she stepped out of the shadows "Why don't you just kill me!"**

"**You little bitch you poisoned me!" he growled lowly as he slammed his hand into the bars she grinned slightly **

"**Yeah that's the thing I neglected to tell the victims I kill even if they survive they'll die anyway," she explained simply "You shouldn't have long to live, I would spend what's left of your life wisely," **

"**You bitch where's the antidote!" he questioned, she simply grinned as she folded her arms. He narrowed his eyes at her knowing she was taunting him "WELL!" **

"**There's no cure for the poison," she simply replied "You'll die a slow and painful death!" she said in a cold dark tone "Know you'll know how they felt!" she laughed lightly "I will take my revenge for them," **

"**Just who are they?" he questioned, Mallory suddenly disappeared into the shadows not answering his question "Do you mean those lousy villagers?" he questioned **

"**Didn't I tell you it would tell you as you breathe your last breath?" she said simply, he growled lowly at her.**

**

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Rojin village Takeshi had reported about what had happened, Tanaka lowered his head slightly**

"…**Saya believes that she's still alive," said Takeshi bowing his head **

"**I see are you sure she's really dead Takeshi she's not one to go down without a fight?" he questioned as he looked up at Takeshi "Let Saya go if she really thinks she's still alive," he folded his arms**

"**But Master its suicide…!" exclaimed Takeshi "That place is crawling with guards!"**

"**Saya knows what she's doing why don't you go after her and help her she could use the help," suggested Tanaka as he stood up Takeshi watched him walk by, "Saya trained Kurenai to be the best. Kurenai is still alive," Takeshi frowned slightly confused as he stood up. He walked over to the window and stared up at the sky he closed his eyes as he sighed as he turned around opened his eyes hearing someone crying he jumped out the window to find who it was it was Kira he stood a couple of feet away from her, she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand as she looked up at him, he knew that Kira thought of Mallory as an older sister, he turned away from the pleading look that Kira was given him he then ran off. **

'**Maybe I should help Saya,' he thought as he lifted up Kira taking her to the barracks to rest. Kiroka looked up at him as he walked he laid the young girl down, "Kiroka take care of the Master, Kira and the Kids I've got to go and help Saya she might need my help," he said as he pulled the covers over Kira who had fallen asleep not too long ago.**

**

* * *

To Be Continued…**

**Poisons? Okay obviously a lot of people are going to know what Poison is… Kunoichi's weapons were usually dipped in poison so that even if the victim got away they would die anyway. Kunoichi's used Poison a lot more cause they were able to get a lot closer to their enemies than the male Ninja would be able to and get information to out of them by "persuading" them into it, the Kunoichi would poison the victim leaving not that much evidence behind after killing them after getting the information from them. Male Ninja will have used some poison also to on the Shurikens, and other such weapons.**

**Naginata: Is a long spear type weapon it's a long staff with a blade attached to the top of it.**


End file.
